pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snagret Hole
The Snagret Hole is likely the final hole you'll enter in the Awakening Wood region. To get to it, you'll have to go through the small valley near the Geographic Projection's past residence. You may need to rebuild a bridge eaten up by Sheargrubs, or you could go around the area where the Hole of Beasts is to reach that area. You'll then need to defeat a Yellow Wollywog in the water, allowing you to deal with two Male Sheargrubs on the other side of an unbuilt bridge.Have some Blue Pikmin start building the first bridge, for they'll build it rather quickly, and then take your other Pikmin and have them defeat the other Yellow Wollywog. Once you build the first bridge, allow some White Pikmin to come through and build the bridge surrounded by poisonous gas. Once the bridge is partially built, have them destroy the pumps, and then finish building the bridge with the rest of your Pikmin. Before you enter the Snagret Hole, you'll have to defeat a Burrowing Snagret blocking the way (or run around it), and then tear down the white Bramble Gate in front of the cave's entrance. Treasures *Crystallized Telekinesis *Leviathan Feather *Combustion Berry *Taste Sensation *Meat Satchel *Heavy-duty Magnetizer *Cupid's Grenade *Crystallized Telepathy *Crystallized Clairvoyance *Emperor Whistle *Stupendous Lens (NTSC)/Mysterious Remains (PAL) *Science Project *Salivatrix *Triple Sugar Threat *Justice Alloy Enemies *Antenna Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Burrowing Snagret *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Male Sheargrub *Mitite *Orange Bulborb *Shearwig *Swooping Snitchbug *Watery Blowhog *'Boss: Pileated Snagret' Complete Guide Sublevel 1 The first sublevel of the Snagret Hole isn’t that difficult, but you should be alert. Take your Pikmin and go to the main circular area. Go in and rid the area of the pesky vermin known as Male Sheargrubs. After that, take a small squad of Purple Pikmin and defeat the Orange Bulborb that holds the Crystallized Telekinesis. Be warned, you will have to face the creature face to face, so make sure you stun it. A good idea is to touch it with Olimar and run away so it will go back to sleep backwards. After you retrieve the treasure, go up the rising trail into the wooden crafted box chamber. The hole to the next sublevel is there, but make sure you get the Leviathan Feather, which should be next to it. After you put that into the pod, jump in the hole. Sublevel 2 The second sublevel of the Snagret Hole is very large. There are Creeping Chrysanthemums, Cloaking Burrow-nits, Male Sheargrubs, and Shearwigs. It is a very large grassy plain, and it has two rather large treasures as well. Keep your soldiers close and it should be a breeze. Take your troops, and scout out the area. Defeat enemies that get in your way. You may need to overcome bodies of water that get in your way, you can throw your Pikmin on the side of the rock barrier and lead them around with the C-stick, or you can wade them across the lake, being careful, and making sure an enemy wouldn’t happen to be residing in it. Find the two treasures, which are both in alcoves; the Combustion Berry, and the Taste Sensation are these treasures. There may be eggs in alcoves if you need nectar. After you’re finished patrolling the large area, you can move on. Sublevel 3 BOSS: Burrowing Snagret x2 The third sublevel of the Snagret Hole will appeal itself to you very easily why the cave was given its name, for there is not only one, but two Burrowing Snagrets are found here. One of them has the treasure, the Meat Satchel. Use the Treasure Gauge to find it, and then defeat it. Pay attention to where it appears, because the foliage may make it slightly hard to see it when it comes out. You may want to fight the other one as well, for both of them protect Bramble Gate blocked alcoves, which may have useful resources for you. A Swooping Snitchbug also is here, and it may distract you. Defeat it if necessary. After you have secured the area of all enemy threats. Go and destroy all six of the gates, one has the hole to the next area, one has an Ivory Candypop Bud, and another one has a Violet Candypop Bud, and the others may have eggs to flower your Pikmin if they faced a gruesome time. After your replenishing, you can progress to the next area. Sublevel 4 This next sublevel is rather complex, for it is mixed with all sorts of problems and obstacles for your Pikmin. This is a metallic area, so make sure you target enemies well. There are three treasures, and you need to be careful not to let your Pikmin wander into danger when you get them. First off, deal with any electrical nodes with your Yellow Pikmin, so they don’t get in your way in the future. Then take in a squad of Purple Pikmin and have them defeat all the enemies. There are Watery Blowhogs, Dwarf Orange Bulborbs and Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae that will pose a threat, however, the Armored Cannon Beetles can be used for your benefit if you aim their rocks at other enemies. Watch out for any boulders that the Beetles launch, and make sure that when the large enemies buck your Pikmin off, that they aren’t facing the void, otherwise, your handy purples won’t be handy for you anymore. Be warned, there is one Armored Cannon Beetle Larva that falls from the sky, and could give you and your Pikmin a very nasty ambush. If you’re having trouble finding it, use the Treasure Gauge, for you must kill it in order to get the Heavy-duty Magnetizer, which only it has. After you have secured the area, find the Cupid's Grenade and the Crystallized Telepathy. A few eggs may appear on this sublevel, but after that, move on. Sublevel 5 Another metallic sublevel, but less dangerous, the only thing close to dangerous around here is the Antenna Beetle, but it shouldn’t be that hard to fight. Take a squad of Purple Pikmin, and go after the quirky creature, making sure that if Dwarf Orange Bulborbs fall from the sky that you deal with them. Once you’ve pinpointed the Antenna Beetle, pound it with your bulky purples, and it should be gone quickly. It should drop the Emperor Whistle. Now that your Treasure Gauge is operating correctly, use it to find the last treasure on this sublevel which is actually held by one of the Dwarves that fall from the sky (unless you’ve already found and killed it), which should be the Crystallized Clairvoyance. There are quite a few eggs, but you can move on after searching them. Sublevel 6 BOSS: Burrowing Snagret x2 When they named this hole the Snagret Hole, they meant business, yet again you are on another sublevel with two Burrowing Snagrets. This sixth sublevel is still not very hard if you remain ready. If you are very short on Blue Pikmin, you may want to use the three Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds along with a Queen Candypop Bud because you may need quite a few. There are four treasures on this sublevel, and a lot you’ll need to do to get them. Take your blues and purples, and scout out the area. Use White Pikmin to take out poisonous pipes that you may come across. Be warned, if you come across a very enclosed space surrounded by many water puddles, get ready to fight the first Snagret. It is near water, so you need to be very careful when fighting it. Use the same Snagret fighting strategies when fighting it; just don’t let any Pikmin drown. This particular Snagret, when defeated, will always hold the Triple Sugar Threat, the other one has no treasure at all. When treasures are being transported, make sure you use Blue Pikmin when necessary, this is why you need plenty. If you can see the little strips of land, you may be able to guide non-blue Pikmin around these lakes, and into the next area. The other Snagret is easier to beat because it is in a wider area, but be careful, an Antenna Beetle will usually lurk around this area. Once the other Snagret is gone, you will be ready to start finding the other treasures. Take out the Antenna Beetle so you can use the Treasure Gauge, and search for a Dwarf Orange Bulborb that drops from the sky out of nowhere. Then defeat it to get the Stupendous Lens. Take large squads of Pikmin, and find the Bramble Gate that the Salivatrix is hidden behind. After that, then find the elusive Science Project, a small, but important treasure that is actually a four-leaf clover. There is no nectar or other useful items to be found here, so progress to the last sublevel. Sublevel 7 (Final Floor) and eggs may vary. Some alcoves may or may not be blocked by a Bramble Gatee.]] BOSS: Pileated Snagret "Finally!" you might say, the big kahuna of all Snagret family members, the Pileated Snagret; this last sublevel has that very boss residing here, and you’d best be ready, for it is one fearsome fowl to reckon with. This bigger, more powerful, and tough version of the Burrowing Snagret can eat your Pikmin at a greater range, and they’ll be harder to save without keeping the Snagret distracted with damage, so you would be at your best if you use an ultra-spicy spray while fighting it. You will spawn along the outer edge of a large raised plateau, but don't move forward just yet. Take your Purple Pikmin and/or your Yellow Pikmin if you wish, and when the Snagret comes out, start pummeling it, making sure your Pikmin land close and on its head to cause damage. If you deal a corrective amount of damage, the Snagret won’t have a chance to retaliate, and will burrow back into the ground. Another strategy is to wait until the beast has trouble burrowing to the surface (its head will poke out of the ground and twist around, still stuck); toss as many pikmin as you can onto its head. If you throw enough, it will shake them off in a few seconds and burrow back down without attacking. Repeat these steps, and you should beat the bird for the prize, the Justice Alloy. With it, you’ll unlock the Metal Suit Z, a powerful armor that is impervious to heavy damage, allowing your pilots to take a beating from other enemies without being knocked out. If you have been knocked senseless from that terrifyingly powerful beast, you may destroy some of the Bramble Gates that seal off two Queen Candypop Buds, and several eggs. After your army's recovery is complete, exit the cave with the geyser.